


Two Seater

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: TIMED QUEST: Day 4Prompt: A throne fit for two





	Two Seater

When he was little, Noct remembered the King and Queen sitting side by side on the throne. There was always room for the King’s true love, Nyx had told him, even when she was heavy with child, even when he wore full armor. After her passing, though, he decided Nyx must have lied to him, that those memories were nothing more than fabrications; the throne only sat _one_ , only had enough room for his father to sit comfortably.  
Noctis abandons those memories - what good are the jumbled recollections of childhood where he’s going?

Years pass, the sun fails to rise, and the world lays in ruins, struggling to survive.

If you’d asked him at the beginning of his road trip how he thought this all would end, he’d never once guess it would be with him becoming a martyr for his people, but you know how those scheming fates love to plan.

The pain from accepting his ancestors withing him is nearly debilitating - everything burned, muscles screaming and spasming, and it took his all not to cry out - and his hand starts to fall from the blade, only to be caught by another’s. Together they wrap around the hilt, another hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

“I..Iggy?” he managed to grit out.

“None other, Noct.”

Ignis slips beside him in the seat, the hand on his shoulder sliding across his back and pulling him into Ignis’ side.

“Though I told you to leave.”

“And I thought I told you I never would.”

A pained laugh, “We were kids, you don’t-” but he’s cut off buy the gentle clink of their rings pressed against one another.

“There may have never been a formal ceremony, but I am a firm believer of ‘til death do us part,’ Noct.”

“ _Iggy_ -”

“I’m exactly where I’m needed, Highness, and exactly where I want to be.”

Everything still hurts, but somehow less, and Ignis places a gentle kiss in his hair, the warmth where they touch a blessing.  
He’s ready. Returns his focus to the remaining kings, and silently says his goodbyes when it’s his fathers turn.

When it’s over and Ardyn vanquished, he’s surprised to wake up, curled against Ignis in the throne that seems to have been built just for them.

“I thought-”

“While potions are generally for milder wounds, I dare say this isn’t the first time we’ve used them to patch up a stabbing.” There’s a bite to Ignis’s words, worry still at their edges, and tear tracks streaking his face, so Noct pulls him in and ravishes his mouth.

“Always wanted to do that here.” he pants as they pull apart.

“Plenty of time for that now, I suppose?

Laughing, exhausted, hands entwined, they greet the sun together in a throne built for two.


End file.
